Act of Kindness
by DriftingDreams
Summary: Nine years passed when Oz fell into the abyss, and every year when that day comes Ada in a miserable mood, but will Elliot cheer her up?  ONESHOT


_I really wanted to make this; this idea has been stuck in my head for so long. I thought it was cute, and reminds me of when Ada is telling her brother that Elliot is kind._

_Disclaimer: DriftingDreams does NOT Own Pandora Hearts._

_~This takes place when Oz is still in the Abyss~_

**. . . .**

_Act of Kindness _

_(Oneshot)_

A young male teen laid on his queen sized bed sleeping, and surprisingly, soundly. He wasn't having dreams about his deceased brothers, or him standing in a pool of blood with a bloody sword. He slowly opened his tired eyes, the sun was gleaming through the windows, and luckily it wasn't hitting his face. He leaned up, rubbing his eyes making his vision a bit hazy.

When his eyes were fully opened, he looked at the old clock checking the time. The big arrow pointed at the Roman numeral six, and the small arrow pointed at thirteen. This was the earliest time he'd been up, without waking up from a nightmare. He tossed his black blanket off him, slowly getting off his bed. It was a school day so he'd might as well get ready, even though he had over two and a half hours till school started.

He took a shower, the warm water hitting him made him feel relaxed. After he finished with his shower, and drying himself off he put on this Latowidge uniform. He looked at his clock once again noticing that only thirty minutes had passed. He sighed while scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to do this early in the morning.

"I guess I'll just read." He suggested to himself, walking off to their library. When he was walking towards the library, everything was quiet, his sister and mother were still sleeping, maids were nowhere in sight, most likely starting breakfast for themselves and for the Nightray family or cleaning the main places in the mansion.

Elliot finally reached the library passing the long bookshelves, heading to a very familiar spot. He stood in front of a bookshelf, glancing at all Holy Knight Volumes. He has read all the ones that had come out so far, might as well reread his favorite volume. So then he took out volume eleven, sitting down by a nearby red, violet cushion chairs, with wooden armrest.

Minutes later he was absorbed in the book, that he didn't even hear the library door creaked open and close. Footsteps echoed the whole room, but still Elliot paid no attention to them. The footsteps came to a stop when it spotted Elliot on the chair.

"You're up early." The messy black hair teen said, walking towards him. Elliot finally lifted his head, looking at his servant.

"Reo."

"Was it one of those dreams?" He asked, concerned for his master.

Elliot shook his head, "No," He had a warm expression on his face "Last night was peacefully, about time to." Reo smiled at his friend who looked at the grand clock.

"You're up pretty late, usual you're up before me."

Reo yawn, pointing at a nearby table "Yeah, I spent almost the whole night reading a very interesting series." Elliot looked to where he was pointing and saw massive books piled up. Elliot opened his mouth a little his eyes widen, wondering how someone could read that much in a night.

"It had a very nice ending to it." Reo informed him, while walking over to the piles of books. He picked up a pile, and started to walk over to a self where there was a big empty space. Elliot closed the book he was reading, placing it on a small, rounded, wooden table.

"I'll help you out." Elliot grabbed a pile, following over to where Reo was at.

Reo's eyebrow rose a bit, "You're in a good mood…"

Elliot looked at Reo, as he was putting the books back by volume. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Reo smirked "Nothing, just surprised, maybe something good is gonna happen."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Doubt it, just gonna be a boring day as usual. Let's hurry up and finish this up, I wanna head to school. I wanna play the piano there."

"After you eat your breakfast." Reo told him.

Elliot rolled his eyes again "Yeah, yeah."

**. . . .**

Elliot took off the cover that protected it from getting damaged. Handing it to Reo, he sat down on the black bench in front of the piano. Today Elliot was going freestyle, he wasn't gonna work on his other pieces. His fingers hovered above the keys, a melody formed in his mind than started to play.

Reo stood listening to his master's song, which he always enjoyed. After a few minutes, he heard students walking in the hall talking. School was now finally open for the other students. Elliot ended the song, only to hear someone's name he didn't like to hear.

"Ada, are you alright?" Her friend asked. Ada and her small group of friends followed the distraught Vessalius. They were so use to seeing her, smiling, giggling, and clumsy, but today she was melancholy, which was very rare to see.

"…I'm fine really…" Ada tried to reinsure them with a smile but it didn't come out as planned. Her friends glanced at one another, not buying it.

"Ada…" Her friend started to speak but what cut off by Ada herself.

"I'm sorry… I have something to deal with…" Without another word see walked off, passing the Piano room. Reo looked out of the class room seeing her friends worrying about her.

"Is Miss. Vessalius alright?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Elliot didn't want anything to do with the Vessalius girl. He hated her and her family; they were his enemies. Reo stepped back into the piano room, also a bit worried.

"Apparently something is troubling Miss. Vessalius." Reo informed Elliot.

"I don't care; it has _nothing_ to do with me." Elliot eyes grew cold, and narrow. Speaking about her made him hate the Vessalius even more.

Reo sighed, knowing that would come out of this mouth. "Elliot. You should respect your elder's feelings. Ada Vessalius is a regular girl just like any other, but in an heir."

"Tch, like I said before I don't care." Elliot said, making an end to that conversation.

**. . . .**

Each of Elliot's classes flew by quickly, and now it was time for lunch. Before they were gonna head off to get their lunch, their teacher wanted to discuss something with Reo.

"You can go on ahead Elliot." Reo told him as his teacher was telling him something, from the looked on his teacher face it was a good discussion. Elliot wasn't hungry, as he was still full with his breakfast. So instead he decided to head to the library to check out a new book he could read for his next classes, since he was done with the book that he got from his house.

Elliot reached the library, he trudge each of the allies of books. As he stopped walking, he heard a sound coming from the back of the library. Ignoring it, he continued to look for a book, only to hear the sound again. Now annoyed he went searching for the sound. As he got closer to it, he could hear the sound were silent whimpers. He turned a few corners and finally found the suspect.

To a very much disappointment, it was Ada Vessalius who was sitting on a wooden chair, her head on the wooden table, her arms covering her face.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked in a demanding tone. Ada head snapped up, she quickly rubbed her eyes, and forced a smile.

"E-Elliot! You surprised me." Her smile quickly faded, even though she fought so much to keep it.

"Don't call me by my name!" He told her a millionth time "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? O-oh um…" She looked around, trying to make up an excuse. Finally when popped in her mind. "I was reading!"

"I don't see a book." Elliot looked at the empty table, Ada's eyes widen.

"Oh, yes, that's because, I um, finished it!" Elliot glared at her; he knew it was a bunch of lies. Her swollen eyes, gave it all away that she was crying. Even though Elliot wanted to leave, some of Reo's word popped into his mind.

'_Ada Vessalius is a regular girl just like any other.'_ Elliot sighed, he knew Reo was right. He couldn't help to think if it was his own sister crying. Elliot walked on the opposite side of the table, sitting down on the vaccinated chair. Ada's eyes followed Elliot movements, she was shock that he didn't leave.

There was a long awkward silence between them until Elliot cut it. "If you aren't gonna tell me what wrong than I'm leaving." Elliot told her, as he was getting up off the chair.

"Please don't!" Ada finally spoke, Elliot looked at the pleading girl face, sitting back down. "Today is the day he disappeared…" She started, Elliot looked at her.

"Who?"

"…My brother…" Ada's eyes began to get hazy, as tears tried to form. "During his Coming of Age ceremony, h-he was pushed into the Abyss…" Ada's tears ran down her face.

"I-I was little when it happen," Ada sniffled "so wasn't allowed in the ceremony. The last time I t-talk to h-him was before he went in…"

Elliot said nothing listening to the girl's story. He remember his father saying something about this, but Elliot was always to stubborn to pay attention when it came to the Vessalius.

"After n-nine years he still hasn't r-returned…" Ada's tears rolled down her face more and more. "K-knowing the fact I might n-not see him again is a-agonizing… I miss him so much!" Ada cover her face with her hand as she sobbed. Elliot glared at Ada, he hated her way more this way, he'd rather see her smiling like an idiot, and tripping on thin air.

"You'll see him again." Elliot comforted her. He knew there was likely no chance for that happen, but he wanted Ada to feel better. Ada released her hands of her face, as she whipped her tears.

"…R-really?" Ada studdered, as some tears still fell on her cheek. Without thinking Elliot thumb was on Ada's face, whipping off the few tears she had.

"If you keep on thinking you will, than you will." Elliot replied, getting off the chair, walking away. Ada looked down, as Elliot left.

Right when Elliot was about to turn the corner, Ada finally spoke. "Elliot…" Elliot turn to face her, and was about to tell her not to call him by his first name. Ada lifted her head, showing a true genuine smile. "Thank you!"

Elliot flustered slightly "Don't expect me to be nice to you anymore!" Elliot told her, as he left.

/ A Year Later /

Ada was walking with her regular small group of friends, today she was smiling very brightly.

"Wow Ada you seem very happy!" Her friend commented.

"Oh you guys, did you hear about the intruders a couple of days ago!" Another one of her friends asked. Everyone agreed, Ada started to get giggly and giddy.

"Ada, are you alright?" Her other friend asked, wonder why she was in a VERY good mood.

"Yes!" Ada answered, nobody knew this but it was her uncle and her brother, who she finally was able to see after all those years. She than noticed a familiar head from a distance.

"I'll be back you guys!" Ada zoomed off, leaving her friends to find the person. After a minute she finally caught up to him, Elliot.

"Thank you, Elliot!" Ada caught her breath, as Elliot was telling her not to call him by his name. "You were right! All I had to do was think he'd come and he did!"

Elliot said nothing, only looked at the girl as she walked back to her friends, but instead tripping on the way there. Elliot chucked, "Idiot."

**. . . .**

_Well there you have it. I think I'm gonna do like oneshots on here, I'm not sure, what do you think. I most likely won't be those daily updates but still. Like if I'm stumped on one of my other stories I can write something about them. Though some oneshots most likely will not be like the title "Act of Kindness" but it will still be about them. So I may think about this idea._


End file.
